Malfoy, es uno de septiembre
by Norma Black
Summary: El despertador mágico de su padre sonó y él lo escuchó desde su habitación. Se sentó en la cama y miró el calendario colgado en una de sus paredes. Uno de septiembre. Y, como cada uno se septiembre, el sentimiento agridulce por marcharse. Deseaba estar en Hogwarts con Albus y Rose. Pero irse de casa y dejar a su padre solo, le dolía.


**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J.K._**

* * *

Lejos de ser una gran mansión. Lejos de los lujos y caprichos que se les supone. Y, sobre todo, lejos de los abuelos Malfoy, Scorpius duerme plácidamente en su habitación. Vive en una casa con su padre, Draco. Su casa no es demasiado grande, pero tampoco se quedaba pequeña para dos personas. Tenía su propio cuarto, el cuarto grande -donde dormía su padre-, una gran cocina -donde no solía cocinar nadie-, tres cuartos de baños, un gran salón, una biblioteca, un comedor y el enorme ático donde su padre guardaba todos esos _trastos_ que a él le gustaba recolectar.

Ya tenía diecisiete años, era mayor de edad, pero no se sentía diferente. Iba a empezar su último año en Hogwarts. No era ni prefecto, ni premio anual, tampoco quería serlo. Pero sí lo eran sus dos mejores amigos. Albus era premio anual de Slytherin y Rose de Gryffindor.

El despertador mágico de su padre sonó y él lo escuchó desde su habitación. Se sentó en la cama y miró el calendario colgado en una de sus paredes. Uno de septiembre. Y, como cada uno se septiembre, el sentimiento agridulce por marcharse. Deseaba marcharse al colegio, de verdad, estar en Hogwarts con Albus y Rose era uno de los grandes placeres para él. Pero irse de casa, separarse de su padre y dejarlo solo le dolía. Pero él quería que terminara sus estudios mágicos y sacara los máximos EXTASIS que pudiera.

-Scorpius... Hay que levantarse... -dijo su padre desde el pasillo. Nunca entraba en su cuarto sin que él lo invitara a pasar, decía que él nunca había tenido esa intimidad con el abuelo Lucius y que quería que su hijo sí la tuviera.

-Ya me levantó, papá. -dijo Scorpius, sentándose en la cama.

Hacía calor, él dormía nada más que en boxers, pero para ir a desayunar decidió ponerse unos pantalones de pijama. Caminó descalzo y sin camiseta hasta la cocina, allí se encontró con su padre, sentado en la mesa, esperando a que su elfina doméstica, Moley, le sirviera una taza de café. Scorpius, frotándose el cabello le sonrió a su padre. Los dos, que siempre lucían el perfecto peinado engominado de su pelo rubio, por las mañanas solían llevarlo algo desordenado. Sí, magos y brujas, los Malfoy trabajaban para aquella imagen de su cabello.

-¿Descalzo y sin camiseta? Scorpius, te vas a enfermar. -le dijo Draco, antes de fijar su mirada en la portada de _El Profeta_.

-Papá, hace calor.

-¿Qué desea, amo Scorpius? -le preguntó la vocecita de la pequeña Moley.

-Yo me preparo tostadas y chocolate...

-Scorpius... -lo advirtió Draco, mirándolo de reojo.

-¡No, no, amo Scorpius! -gritó la elfina doméstica, sobresaltando a Scorpius que lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.- ¡No castigue a Moley! ¡No, por favor! -la elfina doméstica comenzó a darse cabezazos contra el filo de la mesa y Scorpius le agarró de la cabeza.

-Está bien. -dijo Scorpius.- Dos tostadas y un chocolate, por favor. -el elfina se fue a preparar el desayuno a Scorpius y él se sentó delante de su padre con una sonrisa de lado. Draco lo miró por encima del periódico, con una ceja levantada.- ¿Qué pasa, _pa_?

-A mi nada...

-Venga, dímelo.

-Que estás muy cambiado desde el año pasado. -dijo Draco, dejando el periódico encima de la mesa y sonriendo. Scorpius rodó los ojos y bufó.- Te veo más feliz, contento, con más confianza...

-¿Qué?

A Scorpius le sorprendía aquello. Sabía a lo que su padre se refería, desde que salía con Rose Weasley. Llevaban ya un año y pocos meses juntos, y Scorpius se lo contó a su padre mucho antes de que Rose se lo contara a los suyos. Scorpius y Draco no se escondían cosas, tenían una bonita relación y el amor hacia la pelirroja no era motivo para avergonzarse, así que el pequeño Malfoy se lo contó a su padre. Él se lo tomó muy bien, pues, palabras textuales de Draco Mafloy " _ya era hora... Seis años te llevó pedirle que sea tu novia..._ ".

Quién no se lo tomó tan bien, fue el abuelo Lucius.

 _Un sordo golpe con el puño de Lucius Malfoy en la mesa hizo que su mujer, su hijo y su nieto pegaran un pequeño salto. Todos lo miraron._

 _-¿Cómo has dicho, Scorpius? -preguntó Lucius, lleno de rabia. Draco puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo, pero él no le tenía miedo a su abuelo e iba a contestar._

 _-Que tengo novia. Y se llama Rose Granger-Weasley. -repitió él, más lentamente que la primera. Narcisa Malfoy se tapó la cara con las manos._

 _-¡Es hija de una sangre sucia! ¡Esos repugnantes Weasley! -gritó Lucius, levantándose de su asiento. Draco también se levantó y Scorpius lo hizo, con el dedo índice apuntando a su abuelo._

 _-Controla tus palabras, abuelo. -lo amenazó Scorpius._

 _-¡Esa maldita educación! ¡Mierda de educación, Draco! ¡Y este es el resultado! ¡Un crío rebelde, insolente, maleducado! ¡Tú y la estúpida os habéis equivocado!_

 _Pero esta vez quien golpeó la mesa, cortando todos los gritos -pues Scorpius había saltado a defender a su madre ahora- fue Draco. Miró a su padre de la manera más dura que jamás había mirado a nadie. Apretó los labios, miró a su madre y luego a su hijo. Se puso derecho y suspiró._

 _-Scorpius nos vamos._

No habían vuelto a ver a Lucius y Narcisa más, ni hablado con ellos. Ahí se terminó toda relación con ellos. Y ya hacía tres meses de aquella fatídica cena.

-Entonces, ¿estás contento? -le preguntó Scorpius a su padre, mientras Moley dejaba su desayuno delante de él.

-¿Tú lo estás? -preguntó Draco. Su hijo asintió y él sonrió.- Entonces yo también. Si una mujer te hace bien, mejor persona y feliz, es que es la adecuada...

-¿Incluso con un suegro un poco duro? -preguntó Scorpius, pues a Ronald Weasley que su niña saliera con un Malfoy seguía sin hacerle gracia. Pero en realidad, saliera con quien saliera Rose, Ron iba a ser un suegro duro de pelar.

-Te lo ganarás. Además, ¿qué es la vida sin un poco de acción? -dijo Draco. Padre e hijo se rieron, no a carcajadas ni con ganas, pero al menos se rieron.- Pero que Hermione Weasley se olvide de que soltemos a Moley, necesitamos comer.

-Ella no quiere que la soltemos. Pero si trabaja para nosotros deberíamos además de pagarle un sueldo, darle unos días de vacaciones.

-Moley, ¿quieres vacaciones? -preguntó Draco. Su elfina doméstica lo miró con un puchero y gordas lágrimas en los ojos.- Está bien, está bien, sólo era una broma.

-Moley irá a hacer la colada. -dijo ella, saliendo de la cocina, bajo la mirada divertida de los Malfoy.

-¿Tienes todo listo para marcharnos?

-Sí, solo me ducho, me visto y ya estoy listo.

-Pues venga...

Los dos hombres se prepararon para irse a la estación de King's Cross. Cuando llegaron allí y cruzaron hacia el andén nueve y tres cuartos, inmediatamente, Scorpius sonrió. Frente a él se encontró casi a todos los Potter. El hijo mayor de Harry Potter ya se había graduado del colegio. Scorpius no dudó en ir a saludar a su mejor amigo con un apretón de manos muy amistoso. Luego saludó con un apretón a Harry y a Lily, la hermana pequeña de Albus, le regaló un beso en la mejilla. Pero cuando llegó el momento de saludar a Ginny esta optó más por un abrazo.

-¿Qué tal, Draco? -le preguntó Harry, con una mano en el hombro de Lily, mientras su mujer abrazaba efusivamente a Scorpius.

-Bien, ¿vosotros?

-Bien.

-¿' _Bien_ ' contando que tu hijo mayor es un patán en la Academia de aurores o sin contarlo? -le preguntó la perfecta Lily Luna Potter a su padre, que la miró reprobando su comportamiento. Los Malfoy sonrieron. Harry negó con la cabeza y escucharon unos gritos detrás de ellos que todos reconocieron.

-¡Mamá, que no puedo ayudar a Hugo con Pociones ni hacer que sea prefecto! -gritó Rose, llegando al andén nueve y tres cuartos.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Pues porque tengo muchas cosas qué hacer! ¡Tengo que estudiar, soy capitana del equipo de Gryffindor, soy Premio Anual..! Hugo que se busque la vida.

-Pero si fuera prefecto... -lo intentó de nuevo Hermione.

-Mamá, soy la oveja negra de la familia. El único de casa que no ha sido prefecto. -dijo Hugo, bromeando. Su padre y él se rieron y luego el pequeño Weasley se acercó a su prima favorita.

-Rose, yo creo que te puedes retirar del equipo de Gryffindor. -dijo Albus, sonriendo con el codo apoyado en el hombro de Scorpius, que sonreía igualmente.- Slytherin gana este año.

-Rosie, te están retando. -le dijo Ron, desde su espalda. Luego sonrió y se acercó a Harry.- ¿James?

-Intenta sobrevivir a la paliza que le dieron en la Academia de Aurores. -dijo Lily.

-¿Se lo tienes que ir contando a todo el mundo? -se quejó Ginny.

-¡Ay, mira, Hugo! -dijo Lily, señalando a un gran grupo de estudiantes.- Nos vamos. Volveré en Navidad. ¡Os quiero! -gritó alejándose ya de su familia.

Hugo y Lily fueron los primeros en desaparecer entrando en el tren. Los restantes en el grupo se miraron incómodos.

-Draco, los niños nos han contado lo de tus padres. Lo sentimos mucho. -dijo Hermione, rompiendo el hielo. Scorpius y Draco apretaron los labios y elevaron un hombro.- Soy consciente de que...

-De nada. -la interrumpió Scorpius.- No pasa nada, señora Weasley...

-Hermione. -lo corrigió ella, sonriendo. Scorpius le devolvió la sonrisa. Un silbato indicaba que era hora de despedirse y cada adolescente se acercó a sus padres. Scorpius miró de frente a su padre. Tomó aire para hablar pero Draco lo interrumpió.

-Soy un adulto, sé cuidarme de mi mismo. Estaré bien. No te preocupes. -le dijo Draco. Scorpius suspiró.

-No quiero irme y que te sientas solo, papá. Puedo terminar otro año la escuela no pasaría nada...

-De eso nada. No estoy solo además, tengo a Moley. -bromeó Draco, haciendo que su hijo forzara una sonrisa.- No te preocupes, Scorpius. Ese es mi trabajo.

Los dos se dieron un emotivo abrazo que duró más de lo normal. Rose los miró de reojo, rodeada por el brazo de su padre por los hombros. Se podría decir que desde que Rose le contó a su padre que los Malfoy se habían peleado con el viejo matrimonio por defenderla a ella y a Hermione, Ron había cambiado un poco la manera de verlos. Pero él seguía saliendo con su hija y seguía siendo su enemigo. Scorpius se separó de su padre y él le sonrió.

-Vamos, Scorpius. Dame otro abrazo a mi también. -dijo Ginny. Todos se rieron y el rubio abrazó a Ginny. Todos decían que últimamente Ginny se estaba pareciendo mucho más a Molly.- Y ahora mi sobrina favorita.

-Tu sobrina favorita es Roxanne. -dijo Rose, rodando los ojos mientras abrazaba a Ginny. Todos se volvieron a reír. Scorpius estrechó la mano con Harry y luego miró a Ron y Hermione.

-Malfoy... -dijo Ron, con amargura en la voz. Todos lo miraron.- Cenamos juntos el veintitrés de diciembre. -Scorpius y Rose al escuchar aquello sonrieron. Hermione miró sorprendida a su marido y también sonrió. Ron miró luego a Draco.- Draco, tú también tienes que venir.

-Allí estaremos. -dijo Scorpius, que estrechó la mano con Ron también. Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla y los tres jóvenes subieron al tren. Albus se marchó persiguiendo a su nueva y pelirroja novia. Scorpius y Rose se miraron y se dieron un beso. Beso que sus respectivos padres pudieron ver a través de una ventanilla.

Cuando ya estaban sentados en un vagón, Scorpius se asomó por la ventana y buscó a su padre. Éste seguía parado en el mismo sitio, al lado de los Potter y los Weasley que hablaban entre ellos muy ánimadamente. Pero Draco no hablaba con nadie, nada más que lo miraba con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y las manos en los bolsillos. Scorpius suspiró al verlo, pero su padre le hizo una mueca de que no se preocupara. Y el tren comenzó a moverse. Scorpius no sacó la cabeza de la ventana hasta que no pudo ver más a su padre. Entonces notó la pequeña mano de Rose en su espalda. Se sentó a su lado y la miró. Rose le sonrió y él se tranquilizó.


End file.
